Vehicle transmissions produce torque to propel the vehicle. Torque is generated by an internal combustion engine and transferred through a transmission using a plurality of gears. The rotational movement of the gears transfer torque through an output shaft. Transmission output shafts may have various configurations depending on vehicle type, size, or torque requirements. Transmitting torque through the transmission output shaft to the driveline requires a coupling between the output shaft and a driveshaft.